SYOT The 99th Hunger Games (ALL TRIBUTES TAKEN)
by HungerGamesBEAST
Summary: ATTENTION, ALL TRIBUTE SPOTS R TAKEN AND I AM WORKING OR REAPINgS AS WE SPEAK THEY WILL BE OUT SOON. HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!
1. District 1 Reapings

District 1

Vex Drexler POV

I wake up to the bees buzzing and can feel the excitement in the air, I'm happy but can't remember why. Reaping Day. Soon i would be the youngest victor of all time from District 1. More simply….Today I will be volunteering for the 99th Hunger Games. I hurry out of bed and practically fall into my Reaping clothes out of excitement. A nice flowing yellow skirt and a matching blouse. I meet up with my friend Silvia around midtown on my way to the Reaping building. She starts blabbing and I put on my best I actually care face. "So who do you think is gonna volunteer this time around?'' I want it to be a surprise to her when I volunteer. When I win and come home i cant wait to see the look on her face, I mean honestly with my bow how can't I win?

"Dunno, cant believe District 1 hasn't had a Victor for 7 years!"

We keep walking silently my Blonde hair flowing over my tan silky shoulders until we arrive. I can't focus because of how anxious I am until I hear Cartlyn, the broad shouldered, purple haired lady who comes once a year to read the names of tributes.

"Happy Hunger Games! Well, as always ladies first….Emery Calv-"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Well now I know for sure I like being center of attention. Not having it much being the middle child of pride raging inside of me can't be stopped. I can hear Claudius Templesmith's voice already…..

"The victor of the 99th hunger games Vex Drexler."

Tyler Blake POV

As I grease back my light blonde hair back, I realize that this is this last time I will be in my house. Oh, not because I'm gonna die in the 99th Hunger Games, simply cause I'm gonna win the 99th Hunger Games. Whenever somebody wins, every district will have 12 or more premade houses for the victor. The Victor gets to move into that house for absolutely free cost. I flash a last look at myself in the mirror in my Reaping Day best. A nice silky black polo shirt with grey cargo shorts, matched with nice gray loafers. I walk out my house and into the deserted streets of District 1. District 1 is normally packed in the streets but not today because of the Reaping. Why should all the weak families be scared of reaping day when they have big, amazingly trained fighters like me to volunteer for them. As I arrive at Victory Square (the place where we have the reaping every year) I walk into my age group, a bunch of puny, scared looking 17 year olds. Cartlyn Caspie walks to the stage in her ridiculous purple Capitol hair.

Happy Hunger Games! Well, as always ladies first…..Emery Calv-"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Blurts a blonde chick from the 15 year olds as she walks up to the stage like she owns the world. I know her from the academy, everyone knows her as the girl whose unstoppable with a bow.

"Well now the gentlemen…...Clay Corbin"

"I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"I yell before anyone can beat me to it. I jog up to the stage as Cartlyn grabs my shoulders and guides me to the microphone.

"Name?"

"Tyler Blake III"

 **"Wonderful, tributes shake hands." A step forward and touch the smooth skin of the diva. Then a peacekeeper escorts us of the stage.**


	2. District 2 Reapings

District 2

Hey guys, so with Justice I know alot of you are gonna be like…..She's From District 2 she should be a beast and bloodthirsty, but I didn't make this tribute and I like it this way just to shake things up a little.

Justice Spark P.O.V.

I never liked the Hunger Games, unlike most people in my district. All the people just being thrown into an arena, like pieces to a game, to fight for fame seemed ridiculous to me.I bathe myself slipping and sliding the smooth Cinnamon scented soap over my tanned thin twig like arms. I pop out of the shower and bury myself in my towel wishing I could stay there forever.

"Justice, Honey are you getting ready? My little victor can't be late for the reaping!" My Mother glows at me. She was the victor of the 77th Hunger Games and is practically forcing me to volunteer. but her so called 'love' is too blind to see I don't want to. I slip into my Reaping clothes in sorrow and pressure. All, my family as always thought of me as the odd one out but not my mother. I had to volunteer either next year or this year, not for me, or for anyone else but for her, the only person who ever believed in me for anything I did. I solemnly walk to the Reaping.

Once I get to town square where people are bustling around wondering who it will be this year. Anyone who goes to Training Academy knows who is volunteering this year. This year, it will be Tonya, and a tall muscular boy named Kyther. Kyther and I grew up together training all the time. I am really hoping he comes home this year. I catch myself daydreaming sometimes about his big muscular arms wrapped around me crickets chirping in the background as we-

"ATTENTION! EVERYONE LISTEN UP! MY NAME IS LUBIS AND I AM YOUR NEW ESCORT! LETS START, SHALL WE? LADIES FIRST!"

I am suddenly interrupted to find myself already in my line. Lubis reaches her hand into the bowl and starts to read a name. My heart beats louder and faster each time. I try to pretend like I don't know why but my mother's voice keeps repeating in my head and right as Lubis calls the name my arm shoots up. I shout the simple sentence I will regret for the rest of my life. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Tonya shoots a glare at me and I know that I have made the wrong choice.

Kyther Price P.O.V.

All sticky and sweaty from the blazing heat is my rude awakening on Reaping Morning. My parents don't care about me enough to get some AC on during the night. Everyone knows that during the summers in District 2, it can get to a record holding 115F degrees.

I get up anxious to get to the training center before I go and leave my family, maybe forever to avenge Katherine's death. Katherine was my older sister… until she volunteered and eventually died in the Hunger Games. I was only ten when she died but my parents seem to cover up any evidence that she even existed. The only thing I have left of her is her necklace. I put on some shorts and a t-shirt. I grab Katherine's necklace and quietly slip out the back door.

Once I get to the training center, I grab my favorite mace and shield. I practice all my routines and best and worst case scenarios. By the time I am done all the fake dummies are bashed and broken. I know the mace and shield is not that great of a weapon but see me use it and you will go running. My trainers have told me that I may not get my weapon of choice, so I practice with a sword for a while and some dual blades until I am beat. I realize that the reaping will be soon so I sprint home change into my reaping clothes as fast as possible and rush into the town square right before Lubis, our new escort can say a random girls name, Justice, a girl who trains with me, volunteers. I gaze at her in awe. I thought Tonya was supposed to volunteer! I shake it off and run into my line prepared for what I have been training for my whole life. "TRENTON SAL-"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I shout glancing around as if daring anyone to challenge me. Once we get to the stage Lubis asks us to shake hands, as I notice Justice's eyes are puffy, this girl is a mystery. And I want to solve it.

So thats district 2, please leave a review and also say who you like more, and also the first person to guess this Right gets to choose a sponsor in the games if they get it right 1 guess only, if u get this question right you can choose from

1 16oz bottle of water

1 foot of rope

1 can of soup

1 pocket knife (small)

Question:Who was supposed to volunteer instead of Justice?


	3. District 3 Reapings

District 3

Selena Bolt P.O.V.

I wake up to the loveable face of my 4 year old sister Macy….

"Sewena can you make me some bwuberry pancakes." Macy says in a classic 4 year old voice.

"Sure Macy I can do that onc- REAPING IS IN 10 MINUTES!"I scramble to my feety throw on my reaping clothes (A nice irish green pencil skirt resemble my ancestor who lived in a faraway place called Ireland before it was destroyed). As I run through the nicer part of District 3 I realize the fact that this may be the last time I see the District. No Selena you are completely safe I keep telling myself. After what seems like forever I finally get to the Reaping. Delilah Heverton,the annoying capitol lady who reads the tributes every year booms out aloud in her sharp, piercing voice "The LUCKY female tribute is…"

(sarcasm) Oh the Luck of the irish….

Cooper Campbell

Once I am up and ready for the reaping I have a few hours to spare so I head to our makeshift garage and work on my new model of what I call the X-22Z laptop hover. The hover means 3D. I get so caught up into the wires and am going so fast its hard to stop that I lose track of time. I swiftly brush through my door and arrive at the reaping in a few moments.

Delilah Heverton reads the name of Selena Bolt,a pale,mourning 17 year old. And after awhile I just blank out and start thinking about my Laptop…...until I hear "Cooper Campbell." No, it cant be. I slowly walk up to the stage and accept Delilah's arm. I look to Selena and she eturns a look of miserey. I guess there is two things to look forward to, food and Betee Latier mentoring me. May the games begin.

Sorry guys, ba chapter I know, didint have much to work with though, promise u guys a good D4 reaping.


End file.
